


Morgensonne

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Thiel Is So In Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Thiel beobachtet Boerne und schwärmt.





	Morgensonne

Thiel entschloss, dass die Morgendusche ruhig noch einen kurzen Moment warten konnte, er stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf der Fensterbank ab und beobachtete gebannt die Szene draußen. 

Das Pferd und Boerne konnten sich ganz offensichtlich gut leiden. Boernes Hand streichelte den dunklen Hals des Tieres, und strich langsam durch die lange Mähne.  
Und das Pferd sah Boerne an und stand ruhig da, nur die Ohren wackelten ab und zu ein wenig. Ja, die beiden mochten sich eindeutig.  
Boernes Lippen fingen an, sich zu bewegen, er sprach mit dem Pferd.

Und Thiel hätte ja zu gerne gewusst, was Boerne dem Pferd so zu sagen hatte, aber durch das geschlossene Fenster konnte er es nicht hören.

Boerne fing wieder wieder an, den Hals zu streicheln, und auch den Rücken.

Dass Boerne so liebevoll mit dem Pferd umging, entlockte Thiel einen sehnsuchtsvollen Seufzer, hörte ja zum Glück niemand. Zu gerne hätte er für ein paar Minuten mit dem Tier getauscht. 

Immer wieder hatte er sich in der Vergangenheit selbst verboten, in zärtliche Fantasien mit Boerne abzugleiten, weil das seine Sehnsucht manchmal beinahe unerträglich werden ließ. Aber immer wieder war er gescheitert und scheiterte immer noch. Und er war ja auch gescheitert, indem er sich hatte überreden lassen, Boerne hierher zu begleiten, aber er hatte einfach nicht widerstehen können. Ein weiterer langgezogener Seufzer entrann ihm.

Boerne drehte den Kopf und schaute zu ihm hoch.

 _Mist!_ Er fühlte sich ertappt und spürte, wie ihm etwas Hitze ins Gesicht stieg. Ein bisschen verlegen warf er Boerne ein kleines Lächeln zu.

Boerne lächelte zurück.

**Author's Note:**

> Diese kleine Geschichte ist eigentlich ein Ausschnitt aus einem Mehrteiler, der sich schon sehr lange in meinem Kopf befindet, und mit dem ich voraussichtlich irgendwann nächsten Monat anfangen werde. :-)


End file.
